1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a time striking device for an electronic timepiece and more particularly, to a time striking device for an electronic timepiece performing time striking action with high accuracy.
2. Description of Prior Art
A time striking device is well known in the art as a means for time striking or chiming at an indicated time at such right time as 0 minutes, 15 minutes, 30 minutes or 45 minutes, etc. In order to perform the time striking action the prior art device has a cam contact mechanism installed in a time indicating gear train of an timepiece, and the time striking action is obtained when the cam contacts are put in an on-status at a previously requested time. Therefore, the accuracy of the conventional time striking device depends on the one of mechanical cam member, and the prior art device leads to a time striking error of more than one minute in ordinary circumstances. The prior art device has a drawback in recent years that the benefit of an accurate timepiece using a crystal oscillator is extremely reduced due to the existance of this time striking error.